Shadow of the Eternal King's Storm
by Blackangel257
Summary: Harry has been having having... dreams. Dreams of a blade thought to be a myth. However, when an old geezer pops into his life from out of nowhere, calling Harry an old friend, the young child has no idea what he's gotten himself into. "Master... Wield me once again. Bring us to our full glory once more, and let our power be known throughout the world, as it once was. Rise again."


**Yes! It is I, Blackangel257. This is one of the rare times where I can write a story. Yes, I know I'm being a troll by not updating previous stories, but you guys voted for this one. So, I'll give it to you. Yes, it's a Harry Potter fanfiction. Another one where I make the main character one of the most over-powered characters ever, a la Alucard, for no specific reason other than my personal entertainment. Let's go.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Rebirth **

Harry Potter was not having a great day. His 8th birthday was 2 days ago, and what was he given as a present? Being locked in the cupboard for 5 days. Yeah, happy birthday. Though, interesting enough, he was having some strange dreams these past couple of weeks. He dreamed of a magnificent sword, one that could possibly be considered perfect, resting in some deep underwater cave, calling out to him.

_Master, _it would call. _Please, take me up again. Wield me once again. Bring us to our full glory once more, and let our power be known throughout the world, as it once was. Rebuild your kingdom, and bring rise to greatness and prosperity. Have your legend be known once more._

The boy didn't exactly know what do do about this, so he put it at the back of his mind for now, and slept once more.

* * *

Harry looked around. He didn't seem to be in the underwater cave this time. Instead, he was on a roof of a grand castle that oversaw a vast, beautiful kingdom. He saw an old man with a long, silvery-white beard standing across from him, dressed in a silver-lined purple robe, eyes glinting with humor.

"I've finally found you," the ancient man said, as if he was searching for the boy for an eternity. though, given how old he looked, there was a distinct possibility.

"Um, do I know you?" Harry responded. The old man chuckled, as if laughing at a joke only he knew.

"Actually, you do, in fact. And you will again, if you follow my instructions. You need to escape your cupboard. Focus your mind, and memories will come to you. Meet me at the crossroads. We can continue from there." Well, it wasn't much to go on, but it was this, or staying with those _things. _

"...Very well. I shall do as you say."

The man smiled. "Good. We shall see each other soon, old friend."

* * *

Harry sat up, knowing he would have to be quick... for some reason. He wasn't exactly sure why.

"Let's see... Focus your mind, huh? Well, it won't hurt to try." The green eyed boy cleared his mind.

His mind reeled. He just saw a memory... of manipulating and controlling wind, just like magic in the sorcerer/magic/fairy tail books he read. No way. That was impossible... right?

_Well, might as well try it out._

He set his hand on the locked cupboard, willing the wind to blast it off it's hinges.

_**CRACK!**_

He did not expect that.

the door had broken off its hinges, slamming into the opposite wall. He was grateful the _things _he lived with were slow and stupid. The child of legend made a mad dash for the front door, punching it one within range. The door shattered into splinters, but he didn't pay it any mind. He needed to find that geezer.

Harry ran to the corner of his street, where the geezer stated that he would be. Oh, lo and behold, there he was.

"Sorry I kept you waiting. I came as fast as I could," Harry apologized

"It's alright. I just got here myself, actually. You learn quick. Now, let us be off. If you could grab on to my arm-"

"Er, sorry to interrupt, but where exactly are we going?" The 8 year old inquired. The glint was back in the old man's eye.

"Why, to get your blade, of course." Wait, what? His blade?

Harry grabbed the bearded man's arm, before warping away to an unknown location.

* * *

Wait a minute.

Was this... the underwater cave? How exactly were they breathing? Then he realized that the water was creating an air pocket for the two of them. He looked around, drinking in the beautiful sight that few would ever get to experience first-hand, before resting his green orbs on the goal here.

That magnificent sword, brimming with energy, calling for him to take it up.

"Well... here goes nothing."

Harry stepped up to the sword, grabbing the hilt with both hands, and pulling up.

* * *

Bright light.

Memories flooded him, memories that were not his own, yet were. Memories of another him. Of his previous incarnation.

His posture changed to something of nobility, but without the arrogance. His appearance changed ever so slightly, giving him an aristocratic look, while giving off a regal air. His emerald eyes now showed wisdom _far _beyond his years, and he wore a small, slanted smile, but not quite a smirk. He turned to face the ancient man, who he remembered quite well now.

"So... How many years have passed... Merlin?"

* * *

**Yep. I just did that. I can sense that many of you will be either hating me, anticipating the next chapter, or both. Anyone who's brushed up on their mythology knows exactly who was reincarnated into Harry. Also, sorry it was a bit shorter than usual, but I'm short on time. Have fun in anticipation, waiting for the next chapter.**

**Angel out.**


End file.
